


Something's fishy here

by Ohgod_pleasehelpme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a puppy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fish, Fish Puns, He's so excited, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Mati said I wouldn't so I did, Sadly, The Author Regrets Nothing, and i love him, guppies, not many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgod_pleasehelpme/pseuds/Ohgod_pleasehelpme
Summary: Atsumu saw a pet store on his way to the fish market.
Relationships: miya atsumu/mati
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Something's fishy here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaashook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashook/gifts).



> There, Mati. I told you I'm not a fucking coward.
> 
> For my usual reader: I'm sorry. 
> 
> Little warning: I am not a fish expert, I did like ten minutes research about guppies so if you're gonna get some, research how to keep them, please.

Atsumu knows he shouldn't.

He knows his Mom (or Omi or Samu or Kita-san) would probably slap him upside the head if they saw him right now.

He knows, god damn it, so why does he do it anyways? Why does he go back to that cursed fish market just to round the corner, enter the pet store and buy a stupid-looking live fish?

He doesn't even know how to care for a fish. – Or multiple fish, because the lady he's asked for advice tells him that the kind of fish he's looking at does better in swarms. And Atsumu has his heart set on these ones. He had since he entered the store and saw them because for fish, they're terribly adorable.

According to the worker, they're relatively easy to care for. They need some plants and the water needs to be warm (22°C to 25°C, she tells him) but aside from that there's not much he'll have to look out for. They eat about anything, they apparently multiply without any help so he won't have to buy new ones and they're pretty.

She explains a few more details about how they should be kept, how to care for them and how to make sure they're happy and then he's off towards his flat with any equipment he'll need and the reassurance that he can pick up his new babies tomorrow.

He's already picked out a small group of guppies that he would like (the worker said he should start with a smaller group since they'll breed on their own) and they'll be saved for him personally.

If anyone told him a few weeks ago that he'd walk home from the pet store with an aquarium and a beaming smile on his face, giddy about a bunch of fish like a child on Christmas morning, he would've probably told them to get their head checked for any injuries.

Now, though, he can't wait to spend hours in front of his new fish tank and watch his little babies swim in circles (and triangles and squares and pentagons).

It's every bit as beautiful as Atsumu hoped it would be and better.

His guppies are acclimated and exploring their new habitat, the plants the store worker recommended are green and his grin is wide as he posts a picture of his new family members.

Almost immediately, comments start flooding in.

Aside from people remarking how pretty they are (and he shouldn't be that proud about it), there's also a lot of references about… recent events.

“I thought you'd be traumatized and develop a phobia, not buy a fucking aquarium.” That one's from Omi. Asshole. It gets a lot of likes, too.

Osamu writes, “I thought you were a dog person?” which is warranted because Atsumu is a dog person but getting a dog would just be irresponsible because he can't care for one right now. He also doubts his flat is a good environment for a dog. So, he tells himself that the fish are like a substitute until he retires and has enough time for a dog. (He kind of knows he'll never go back to a fishless life.)

“That's fishy,” one of the people Atsumu knows to be Mati's mutuals comments and, again, it garners likes quickly.

A lot of the quote retweets they make are teasing, reference the “fish-fiasco”, as he's dubbed it, and he can't even be mad.

Because looking at his new pets, there's a certain young woman and ferocious fish-fighter at the forefront of his mind that's just as beautiful, if not even more so, than his new pets.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty active on Twitter, my account is @Just_Joe_please/Jouta – feel free to reach out to me with ideas, criticism or just for fun. :}
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper  
> If you write “(whisper)” at the end, it is a sign to me that you do not want a reply. I will respect that boundary and appreciate your comment silently. :}


End file.
